Conventionally, an electric motor is known which is provided with a stator having a structure in which a stator core stacking a large number of electromagnetic steel sheets are sandwiched and fixed by a pair of housings that are arranged at positions sandwiching the stator core in a stacking direction and that are forced in directions toward each other by tightening bolts penetrating the stator core in the stacking direction (for example, see PTL 1).